lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout Crew
The Lookout Crew are the leaders and protectors of Earth, sworn to protect the Universe from harm and destruction. As time passed the Z-Fighters died out, so the Lookout Crew was formed and as the New Z-Fighters. They took their place as the protectors of Planet Earth. These are the users and their characters that they act. Role-Playing is done on the . Throughout the history of Earth, the Z-Fighters once protected it. Now, in Age 1043, 250 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, and since Goku disappeared, many of their descendants and much more live on to form the crew. Since the crew was created, many have died and many have replaced then; either their children or just anyone. You can join to, and if you make a character page for your main RP character, you are automatically in the Lookout Crew. If you wish to not join, consult an administrator (SupremeLegacy, Supreme Kuzon, Mars6612, IloveJeice). The timeline for these can be seen here. ---- The Original Crew. L to R: Kuzon, Ian, Zion, Nova, TOAA. Bolded headings at the front, is the name of the user who controls the following characters, on the bullet list under their name. The bolded name on top, under the user's name, is their current main character and its link. The others are his/her's past characters. 'The Crew' ---- SupremeLegacy *'Chimno' - *Ruhan - *Aro - *Zat - *Zan Jr - *Zion - The founding and original member of the crew. ---- Supreme Kuzon *'Kuro' - A confident young Saiyan boy who's the Original Super Saiyan. He was revived from Other World with Kuzon because he thought he would be valuable. Currently training with the crew. *Kuzon - An original member of the group, and Zion's once best friend until he died. Kuzon currently resides on the Lookout retired (he is 25!). ---- Mars6612 *'Dark Mars/'Current Main- The Fusion of Kid Mars, Nova, Kage, Turles Jr., and Twist. *'Zac'/Current Main - The adopted son of Nova. He is a powerful Saiyan/Human hybrid who is still in training. *Jason Pyro/Current Side - A powerful Human/Majin Hybrid. He is a former member of the military, until he left to join the Lookout Crew. *Tempo /Current Side - A Mutated Namekian who is the best friend of Jason Pyro. *Kid Mars/Former Main - A small young boy, who is a demi-god, he spent a short time in the crew, replacing Future Mars, until he fused with all of the below, except Future Mars of course. *Mars/Mars (Reborn)/Former Main - The Original Mars that was in the Crew, he was a biological Android, who has recently died, being sealed in the Grim Reaper's Scythe. *Nova/Former Main - One of the very first members of the Crew. He is a clone of the Z-Fighter Goten, and has recently fused with Kid Mars. *Kage/Former Main - A powerful human who had an even more powerful beast sealed inside of him, and used to also have the demon, Twist, sealed inside him also. He has recently fused with Kid Mars. *Turles Jr./Former Side - The son of the Saiyan Space Pirate, Turles. He has only recently joined the Crew, but soon after joining he fused with Kid Mars. *Twist/Former Side - A demon Prince who used to be sealed in Kage, and later Mars. He has also fused with Kid Mars recently. ---- T.O.A.A. *'Rasetsu' - * *Tenchi - * ---- Jadenyuki93 *'Teen Ethan' - *Elcidman - ---- Vegito 7900 * * * ---- PhantomSilverShenron/BightDarkneSS *'Zidane' - *SS *SM *SJ *Manticore *SS (Reborn) *Nobody *Kaizoku Yurei *Mirage *Froz ---- Legendary Super-Saiya-Jin 4 *'Hikari Minato' - A young pure-blooded Saiyan boy with a vast hidden power and a godlike transformation. He comes to Earth one day and joins the Lookout Crew. *Uub Jr. - The son of Uub, he sacrificed himself a while ago to seal a great evil away, but now that the seal is broken and the evil is destroyed. Uub Jr. returns to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. ---- XGlass Reflection *'Josh' - *Hulu - ---- Maroyasha *'Kotaz' - A young saiyan who lived in otherworld for many years. He died on Planet Vegeta, during its destruction. He is Topazo reincarnated. *Merohan/Current Side - A young boy, of 5 year olds, and is the son of Gogi. *Topazo/Former Main - A man from the future who achieved enlightenment and led the T-Fighters. *Gogi/Former Side - Topazo's best friend and Merohan's father. *Trenyo Jr./Former Side - A namekian named after Trenyo. *Trenyo/Former Side - A namekian that helped build the foundations of the T-Fighters. *Chiller/Current 2nd Side - An Ice-Jin who fights in the name of good. *Taffy/Former Side - A Majin made from Topazo's majin cells. *Ryuu/Former Main - Topazo's first son from the future. *Kopazo - A combination of every T-Fighter's soul/powers in one. ---- SuperTanks *'Tanks' - ---- Six-Gunner *'Talo -' *Vegitax - *Tori - ---- Michael Iron *'Michael Iron' - ---- JanembaFreak97 *'Jeff 2.0' - *Jeff - ---- DarkSaiyanMitsubi *'Mitsubi' - ---- Cocoabean *'Hisana' - ---- Leogian4511 *'Leogian' - ---- SS. Warrior *'SS.Warrior' - ---- Ancient Fighter *'Ancient Fighter' - ---- Rachel Phantomhive *'Kamiko' - ---- The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle *'Jamez "Peaz" Data' - *Sir Hoodie - ---- Miricle1778 *'Azalea' - ---- Video King *'Apuse' - *Zero - ---- RjGraffiti2 *'Rj Graffiti' - ---- SS3Tre *'Tre' - ---- Ulrich6557 *'Ulrich' - ---- DarkSchneiderZX *'Darshe' - ---- Geti186 *'Bisani Toribra' - The Bishokuya and Chef of the Lookout Crew, cooking delicious meals and making sure those buff muscles keep developing! *Nacule ---- Gotanks 2 *'Gotanks' - ---- Use the above template on all main RP character articles. ONLY main. If you have more than one character, it only goes on your currently main used one. Category:Role-Play Category:Teams Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Sysop approved